


(AntiHero) Disappointment

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero) The Copper and The Punk [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop Jackie, Demisexual Jackie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Punk Anti, References to Puppy Play, trans Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie tells Anti that there is no one better, no one that will make him happier, and he’s willing to wait however longer he needs to for them to go any farther. Anti, however, just sobs harder and shakes his head.“What’s t’e point?” he asks, “Yer just gonna be disappoin’ed!”“By what?” Jackie inquires, holding Anti tighter. His arms are wound securely about the small punk, hoping to share warmth and keep his love close.“By me!”((Please note the tags:Anti is transgender in this; if that [or anything else in the tags] bothers you, do NOT read this.))
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: (AntiHero) The Copper and The Punk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611607
Kudos: 46





	(AntiHero) Disappointment

Anti and Jackie have been dating for months.

They’ve made out, talked about sex and lube preference, even gotten tested. Jackie’s made it clear that he’s big and strong but more comfortable submitting. Anti’s made it clear that he’s small and feisty but very gentle when in control.

Despite going so far as to agree that they’re a service top (Jackie), a power bottom (Anti), and very much into pet play (particularly Jackie as a puppy-dog), they’ve yet to so much as get naked together (Anti never takes his cloths off).

Jackie’s honestly a bit concerned about this—fearing that Anti’s not really attracted to him or suffering some kind of trauma—but continues to be patient; until they’re making out on the couch, Anti in Jackie’s lap, and the punk refuses to let the cop slip his fingers up his shirt—no matter how much he gently begs. Jackie huffs and wears an aggravated face—despite doing his best not to—and Anti finally breaks down: he sobs, apologizes, calls himself a disappointment, and tries to get off of Jackie while saying, “Yeh should go f’nd someone bether.”

Jackie, of course, uses the strength honed by his heroic job—which had caused all of his previous partners to assume he always wanted to be in control—to grab Anti and keep him right where Jackie wanted him: ~~in his lap~~ by his side.

_Jackie tells Anti that there is no one better, no one that will make him happier, and he’s willing to wait however longer he needs to for them to go any farther. Anti, however, just sobs harder and shakes his head._

_“What’s t’e point?” he asks, “Yer just gonna be disappoin’ed!”_

_“By what?” Jackie inquires, holding Anti tighter. His arms are wound securely about the small punk, hoping to share warmth and keep his love close._

_“By me!”_

“How would you ever disappoint me?” Jackie noses at Anti’s hair, trying not to laugh at the mere idea. Anti always impresses his cop boyfriend: whether he’s talking down to some super scary gang member on the street, being the coolest babysitter his niece and nephew have ever seen, getting the guys at the precinct to unquestioningly trust him, or just being sweet and taking care of Jackie.

Ireland’s loudest cop can’t image anything disappointing about his boyfriend.

But Anti’s still sobbing, convinced Jackie’ll no longer want him if he tries to stay. He hiccups as he tries to explain and prepare himself to be thrown away ~~again~~ , “B-by not bein’ what ye w-want me ta be...”

Jackie sighs, “Anti... yer already everythin’ I want ya ta be ‘cause yer **you**.”

Anti repeatedly shakes his head, sobbing harder as he sits up in Jackie’s lap. The cop lets him, sensing that Anti wants to show him something important. What he doesn’t sense is how much Anti feels like he’s sealed his fate.

A pale hand, small and worn from knives and guitars, shakes as it reaches out and takes a larger hand that’s about as pale but worn from police training drills and video game controllers; Anti’s twitching hand guides Jackie’s stable one down and between them both to the ~~disappointment~~ truth the punk can’t **say**.

But he can at least show the man why he’s about to walk away.

Jackie’s silent as his hand is held with trepidation against his partner’s crotch. He breathes deeply as this is the first time he’s being allowed to touch here and all he can feel is an unexpected flat softness; Anti’s not hard—he can’t **be** hard.

“I’m sorry.”

The cop slowly blinks, processing: “... I’ve been using the right pronoun, right?” He idly wonders if he should stop touching Anti down there now; but he doesn’t—he doesn’t want to, having finally gotten his hand on the much coveted part. Frightened green eyes meet contemplative blue as Jackie starts understanding.

“Y... yea...”

“So yer trans?” the cop ventures, because it’s the only thing that makes sense. He watches as Anti slowly nods, sobs quieting due to shock, before smiling, “Anti, I’m **Demi**. I don’t **care** what body parts ya have; I care about **who** ya are. You could have **nothing** fer all I care—I’m still in love wit ya. Fer **you**.”

Anti stares.

Jackie leans back, hand still on Anti’s crotch but now mindlessly caressing the firmness of his groin with a thumb, and allows an affectionate grin to take form: “An’ I want ya—all o’ ya—I don’ care what shape ya take; cause no body makes me feel t’a way ya do; no body else makes me feel so strong but so controlled; no body else makes me feel so safe in t’a mindset of an obedient puppy-dog; an’ no body else makes me feel so damn happy I nev’r wanna leave. Cause I don’t. Yer stuck wit’ me, Anti. I hope t’at don’ disappoint **you**.”

[“It doesn’t.”]


End file.
